Shuttle
by NamelessEnsign
Summary: Pariring: J/C Description: Just a sexy little J/C story. A game in a shuttle.


Disclaimer: Characters belong to Paramount.  
  
  
  
Shuttle  
--------------  
  
  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway was eyeing her first officer Chakotay, who was sitting next to her in the small shuttle. Her gaze followed his hands as he steered the tiny spaceship away from Voyager.   
"What?" she said perplexed. "What did you just say?"  
"I said..."  
She cut him off before he could answer, waving her hands in the air.  
"Oh, I heard what you said, Chakotay!"  
"Then why did you..."  
"I just can't believe you said that!" she said, cutting him off once more.  
He smiled a little, letting his dimples show, but he never took his eyes off the console.  
"Well... I did."  
He ventured a look at her. She didn't really sound angry, but with Kathryn Janeway, you never knew. Relieved to see that she was fighting a smile herself, trying unsuccessfully to look stern, he let his own smile grow wider. Then her smile broke through; the sly, almost seductive, smile that was so typically her. Her voice was soft, and irresistibly husky when she spoke again.  
"Could you... say it again?"  
He smiled the full dimpled smile he knew she loved, but turned back towards the console, trying to tease her.  
"I thought you said you heard me the first time."  
"I did," she said, still smiling at him, "but I'd like to hear it again. Just to be sure I heard you correctly the first time."  
It was a complete and utter lie, and they both knew it. It was just part of the game he had started when stating those words. A game she didn't mind playing at all, it seemed. He wiped the smile off his face and leaned towards her, clearly invading her personal space.  
"I said," he said, deliberately talking in a slow, deep voice, "that I think you're sexy."  
He was looking into her eyes when he spoke, but wasn't prepared for the strength of the pull he experienced as her smile slowly died as well, and the game somehow went beyond being just about teasing each other. She was leaning towards him, and he found that he was leaning towards her too; like magnets attracting each other. He could feel the feather light touch of her lips on his, promising more, when the console beeped. They jumped apart like criminals caught red-handed. The beep was followed by the voice of Tuvok, their security officer.   
"Voyager to away team. We have been able to locate the exact coordinates. Would you like for me to send them over, Captain?"  
"Please do, Tuvok. Was that all?"  
"Yes, Captain."  
"Thank you, Tuvok. Janeway out."  
In the silence that followed, they both busied themselves with pushing buttons that really didn't need to be pushed, studying totally uninteresting sensor-readings, and generally just trying as hard as they could to ignore each other. Finally, she stole a glance at him. She decided to be bold.  
"I think you're sexy too," she said, hoping to be able to jump back in the game she had enjoyed so much. At her words, his head shot up, surprised.  
"What?"  
"Oh, come on, Chakotay. You heard me."  
"Well," he said, his smile returning, "I'm not completely sure I heard you correctly. I was so busy piloting the shuttle."  
She imitated his earlier actions and leaned close to him, her voice a whisper when she spoke.  
"I... said... I think you're sexy."  
He couldn't resist a sharp intake of breath at her words. She just smiled at his reaction, knowing exactly what she was doing to him. He decided to get even.  
"You know..." he started, but trailed off.  
"What?" she said, fidgeting with his uniform a little, then turning back to look at him.  
"I always dreamt of being in a shuttle with you like this."  
Her eyebrow shot up.  
"Oh?"  
"Yes. I dreamt of you being naked and in my arms."  
Her eyes closed for a moment. When she opened them again, they were filled with so much passion and longing it almost frightened him.  
"Then what would you do?"  
"I'd push you up against the bulkhead and love you till you cried for mercy."  
She couldn't stop the quiet moan that escaped her lips, almost like a sigh, but not quite. One of her hands went to the collar of her uniform, tugging the fabric, as if to make it easier for her to breathe.  
"Just how... would you go about doing that?"  
He didn't answer at first, but let his hand caress her cheek, gently tracing her cheekbone with his thumb.  
"I think I better show you," he said as he leaned in for a kiss.  
"Oh," she murmured as his lips closed in on hers, "please do."   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
namelessensign@tiscali.no  
http://go.to/nameless_ensign 


End file.
